


Hogwarts Fluff

by Geekygirl24



Category: My Engineer (TV), ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV), บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV), เดือนเกี้ยวเดือน | 2 Moons The Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxiety, First Meetings, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Quidditch, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Hogwarts Au oneshots for the 2moons2/Love by Chance and Sotus characters.Inspired by the harry potter au written by the_birdieMore to come.





	1. Wayo/Pha - Yule Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [yule ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361835) by [earthfluuke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthfluuke/pseuds/earthfluuke). 

Pha nervously made his way down the stairs, stopping at the bottom to wait for Wayo. 

Kongpob and Arthit were already taking their places for the champions to have the first dance.

Ming was clearly having trouble keeping his hands off of Kit, and Forth seemed to be having the same trouble with Beam.

Tin was trying to keep Can away from the buffet table.

Pete had yet to come down, which left Ae looking as nervous as Pha felt.

“Breathe.” He gently reminded the younger boy, “You look like you’re going to pass out.”

“R-Right.” Ae glanced back towards the stairs, relief instantly appearing on his face, prompting Pha to turn around, his own eyes widening at the sight.

Both Pete and Wayo were coming down the stairs, and Pha was transfixed by the sight of his boyfriend. Wayo looked stunning, wearing a gorgeous combination of gold and silver, silver that matched Pha’s own silver robe highlights.

Pha moved a bit closer and smiled, “You look- “ He couldn’t find the words to adequately describe how Wayo looked, which of course, seemed to make Wayo nervous, “- Absolutely breath-taking.” He finally finished, smiling when Wayo flushed in pleasure.

“Thank you.”

They all moved to their places, watching as the Champions entered the room. Arthit looked a little bit petrified at all the attention, only relaxing when Kongpob whispered something in his ear.

The dancing began, and soon everyone was on their feet.

The majority of their friendship group were dancing.

Ae and Pete looked like they were in their own little world, as did Forth and Beam.

Can was flailing about wildly as Tin watched in amusement.

After being the centre of attention, Arthit and Kongpob were taking a break, sitting at the far end of the room, quietly sipping and smiling at each other. It looked as if they were enjoying the quiet time, rather than joining in with the rowdy crowd.

Kit was begrudgingly allowing himself to be led around the dancefloor by a thrilled Ming.

It was clear that they were all happy though.

“Silver suits you, you know.” Pha thought aloud as he twirled Wayo around the floor. Wayo’s face flushed, as he proceeded to bury his face in Pha’s shoulder. Gently, Pha pulled him away, pressing their lips together, as Wayo’s eyes fluttered shut.


	2. Kongpob/Arthit - Flying First Date

“It’s not the same watching a match instead of being up there.” Prem muttered, “And it’s freezing! Why are we here? Slytherin aren’t even playing!”

Arthit ignored him, keeping his eyes on the new Gryffindor keeper, as he lazily batted the Quaffle to Forth, seconds before the whistle blew to indicate the end of the match.

“Oh, looks like your favourite junior is coming over.” Prem nudged Arthit in the side, smirking as his friend fervently tried to act like he didn’t care, “I bought a Gryffindor flag off of one of the firsties, want to wave it?”

“Shut up.”

Kongpob was indeed flying over, ignoring how the rest of the team was celebrating, eyes fixated on Arthit.

Realising that he probably looked a little panicked, Arthit worked to rearrange his features into something more calm and collected, looking away as though he hadn’t been focused on the match.

The full grin that was usually always on Kongpob’s face, faded when he noticed Arthit looking away. “Were you… Did you even watch the match?” A hurt look flashed across Kongpob’s face when Arthit just shrugged, “Not even that last save?”

“Why would he pay attention during a match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff?” Prem questioned, clearly trying not to smirk.

Arthit glanced up at Kongpob, trying not to wince at the hurt look on the younger students’ face.

“Arthit… join me?”

Arthit stared at the outstretched hand, before raising an eyebrow. “Are you serious?”

“It’ll be fun. Trust me!” The extended hand drew closer, and Kongpob was balanced so precariously, Arthit couldn’t help but hesitate.

What if they fell?

“I’ll treat you to pink milk afterwards?” Kongpob beamed.

Begrudgingly, Arthit rolled his eyes and took Kongpob’s hand. The next part happened in a blur, as before he knew it, he was in between Kongpob’s arms, flying away from the Quidditch field.

“You better not drop me.” Arthit didn’t want to admit he was clinging onto the broom like his life depended on it.

“I won’t.” Kongpob stated confidently, “Not now that you’ve said yes.”

“You’re saying that like it’s a date!”

“It’s not?” Kongpob’s arm’s tightened their grip, almost reassuring Arthit that he wasn’t going to fall, “You’ve got to admit, it’s a nice view, right?”

It was. Arthit had to admit that.

Just for a moment, he could forget about the idea of tipping over and falling. He could enjoy the cool air; the wind blowing through his hair, the freedom up here, of being away from the crowd.

No homework.

No responsibility.

He could be aware of the feeling of Kongpob’s body so close to his. Strong, steady and safe.

“P’Arthit?” Kongpob sounded so unsure.

Silently, Arthit reached behind him, leaning up to kiss the younger student on the cheek. “Just don’t forget about that pink milk you promised.”


	3. Quidditch Injury (Forth x Beam

“First game of the year!” Kongpob beamed at his team-mates, “Slytherin isn’t going to know what hit them!”

“Which team is Arthit supporting today?” 

It was fairly common knowledge, that if Arthit decided to cheer for Slytherin, Kongpob had probably annoyed him that day.

Kongpob rolled his eyes, “Ha, ha, ha. He can cheer for whoever he wants… but hopefully us. Now let’s go!”

They flew into the air, easily moving into formation.

The stands were packed, like they usually were for a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match. Ae and Kongpob were in the air next to him, as they all beamed at Kit and Ming on the opposing team. The rest of their friends were probably in the Hufflepuff section, with the exception of Arthit, Prem and Wad.

“I want a good, clean game!” The Quidditch referee ordered, “Am I understood?”

They all nodded, watching as the Quaffle was released into the air and the game began.

…………………………………………………………………………….

Almost half an hour into the game, Gryffindor beating Slytherin by only a slim margin, Forth was in possession of the Quaffle once again.

And then he saw the Bludger out of the corner of his eye.

He ducked just in time, but right as he moved to pass the Quaffle, he felt a tremendous, dizzying pain fill his head, and suddenly, he couldn’t tell which way was up or down. Through his confusion and panic, he could have sworn he heard someone screaming his name.

And then everything went black.

……………………………………………………………………………

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back on the damp grass of the Quidditch field, staring up at a hoard of surrounding people blocking his view of the sky.

Everything sounded muffled.

He was sure he could hear Beam’s voice though.

When the crowd partially moved away, and he was able to see Beam, Forth felt a sense of relief…. Relief that mingled with the pain in his head, his arm, practically everywhere. He felt someone supporting his head, before blacking out again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When he finally woke up again, he couldn’t figure out were he was when he first opened his eyes, just that he was inside. It was only when he managed to tilt his head up slightly, he realised he was in the hospital wing.

The throbbing in the back of his skull soon made him regret moving though, as he set his head back down, groaning and squeezing his eyes shut.

“Hey, you’re awake!” Kongpob’s eager voice broke through the haze of pain, “You’ve been our for hours, I think Beam was close to having a mental breakdown.”

Forth cracked his eyelids open to confirm that his captain was sitting in a chair beside the bed, homework spread out everywhere. He took a few more moments to process everything, before clearing his throat, “What happened?” He asked in a scratchy voice.

“Well, the short version is that you have a concussion and a broken arm.” Kongpob gestured at the cast on Forth’s arm, that Forth had completely missed, “But besides that, I guess it depends on how much you remember.”

“I remember… passing the Quaffle. And then I dodged the Bludger… everything after that is sort of a blur.”

Kongpob winced, “That… wasn’t the only Bludger.”

“… The chances of a second Bludger being close enough to hit me when one missed is- “

“- Yeah.” Kongpob winced, “Nobody saw it coming. Only you are that unlucky. We were paying and suddenly you were just…. Falling.” He shuddered, “It was pretty scary, and then everyone was screaming and asking if you were okay, and we all flew down to check on you, and Beam was screaming and telling everyone to move. They then moved you here.”

Forth was speechless.

Kongpob was right… only he would be so unlucky.

“I… assume we lost the game?”

“Yeah… P’Kit got the Snitch right after you were knocked out. He wanted to call for a rematch, but because it was an accident, Madam Hooch said there was nothing she could do.” Kongpob shrugged, “It sucks, but she has a point.”

It was disappointing, but Forth could see where he was coming from. With most of his questions answered, Forth frowned, “How’s Beam?”

“Probably still hovering outside. I don’t think he’s left since they brought you in.”

Forth felt his face heating in a blush, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

“I told him to get some food, but he wanted to be close for when you woke up.” Kongpob smiled, “You want me to go and get him?”

“Yes, please.”

Silently, Kongpob nodded in understanding, getting to his feet and heading to the large doors. Needless to say, barely five seconds passed before Forth could hear Beam’s frantic voice coming closer.

Beam appeared seconds later, running over and pulling Forth into a firm, yet gentle hug. At first, Forth was a little caught off guard, but he quickly recovered, reciprocating just as eagerly, despite the injured arm.

When Beam seemed to realise what he was doing, he pulled back with a flush, looking away as Forth smiled softly at him.

“So… I guess with Gryffindor losing, Hufflepuff have a better chance at that cup?” Forth attempted to break the awkward silence.

“Are you seriously thinking about that?” Beam rolled his eyes, “And I bet you’re blaming yourself.”

The silence said it all.

“You’re an idiot.”

Forth frowned, “I let my team down. I should have been paying closer attention to both bludgers and- “

“- It was bad luck!” Beam seemed about two seconds from throwing his hands in the air in pure frustration, “Nobody could have seen it coming!”

It was then that Forth realised just how shaken Beam was by the whole incident. 

Reaching out with his good arm, Forth grabbed Beam’s hand, watching as another blush spread across his face. He made no move to pull away though, instead, squeezing Forth’s hand.

“Please… don’t do that again.” Beam eventually whispered.

“Be hit by a bludger? Yeah, I’ll try not to.”

“That… doesn’t fill me with confidence.”


	4. Stress (Prem x Wad)

Prem walked down the length of the dormitory corridor, back and forth almost three times.

Kit and Ming had given him a strange look as he passed, but didn’t say anything, Ming simply giving him a reassuring smile.

Arthit had stopped however, a concerned look on his face. “Is everything okay?”

Prem glanced at the younger students’ door, “Wad had… Wad had a bad day, and I don’t know what to do.”

“P’Kit and P’Ming mentioned that there was something wrong. I came up myself just to see.” Arthit glanced at the door, “Maybe… maybe you should be the one to go in there though?”

“I-I- what would I say?”

Arthit shrugged, “Just… say what you feel.”

As his friend made his way back down to the common room, Prem rolled his eyes. “That wasn’t helpful in the slightest!” He turned back to the door, before taking a deep breath and pushing it open.

It was obvious where Ming’s bed was.

It was a shame Kit wasn’t in the same year as his boyfriend. He’d have this all straightened out in no time.

“Wad, are you in here?” Prem asked, keeping his voice low as he entered the room, heading straight for where he knew Wad’s bed was.

His heart broke a little at the sight in front of him; his boyfriend lying on his bed, staring up at the canopy ceiling though his eyes were unfocused, still dressed in his uniform.

“Can I sit down?” Prem whispered.

The response was a barely perceptible nod, but it was enough for Prem to gently lift Wad’s crossed ankles and sit on the bed, placing the ankles back on his lap and using one hand to trace patterns across Wad’s legs.

“I’m guessing the Charms practical didn’t go very well.” He reached over and took one of Wad’s in his, interlocking their fingers.

“I couldn’t… I couldn’t make a Patronus, I just- “ Wad’s voice was quiet, somehow far away, despite the fact that Prem was right next to him, “- couldn’t. It was too crowded… everyone was staring at me and I just... couldn’t breathe!”

“Not even with those techniques Madam Pomfrey has been trying to teach you?” Prem asked, squeezing Wad’s hand softly, his other hand still drawing patterns onto Wad’s legs.

“Didn’t work.” Wad groaned, “How can I think of a happy memory, when all I can think about is what everyone else is thinking?”

“…. Can I do anything?”

“Just… sit with me for a while. Please?” Wad finally dragged his eyes away from the canopy to look at Prem.

“Whatever you want.”


	5. Valentines Stress (Kongpob x Arthit)

“I’ve got it all under control!”

That was a lie.

Arthit sat in the empty common room, reading over his fifth Charms book in as little as two hours. There had to be at least one book that would make this spell easier.

“Come on!” he muttered, not wanting to just give Kongpob the obvious chocolates, “Come ON!”

BANG

One the other side of the portrait hole, Prem and Kit paused at the sound of ferocious curiosity. Slowly, they made their way inside, only for Prem to cackle in delight at what he saw.

Arthit surrounded by books, the air all around him full of colourful smoke, face stained like a rainbow.

“And here I thought explosions were P’Bright and P’Forth’s area of expertise.” Prem said between laughing and panting for air, earning a vicious scowl from Arthit.

A glare that was ruined by his coughs.

“What happened?” Kit asked, in his usual straight to the point way.

“… The charm backfired slightly.” Arthit muttered, a little embarrassed of his ineptitude, wincing as Prem’s laughter got louder and Kit cast a cleaning charm, removing the soot from Arthit’s face.

It was then that the pair seemed to notice how upset Arthit was.

“P’Arthit.” Kit sighed, taking a seat next to the older student, “You still have the chocolates, remember?”

“Yeah, Kongpob will love you no matter what you do.” Prem said carelessly.

“But I need to do something different!” Arthit scowled, “Anyone else can give him chocolates.”

Kit and Prem both looked at each other, both coming to the same realisation. Arthit actually cared about Kongpob… and almost seemed to be jealous.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A sudden onslaught of snow and high winds, and the trip to Hogsmede was cancelled.

It was like the universe had turned against Arthit.

“So… no charm and no Hogsmede.” Prem muttered beside him, “I guess you’ll have to stick with the chocolates.”

Arthit ignored him, following the other students out of the Great Hall, until he heard a familiar voice. Turning sharply, he scanned the crowd, spotting Kongpob amongst the other Gryffindors… who didn’t look worried about the cancelled trip at all.

Didn’t he have anything planned?

Arthit knew he was probably over-thinking this, as he strode over to the group, grabbing Kongpob’s arm and pulling him away to a clear corridor that no-one ever really went down.

“Hello P’Arthit.” Kongpob greeted cheerfully.

“Do you realise it’s Valentine’s day tomorrow?” Arthit accused, folding his arms over his chest.

“Yes… and?” Kongpob actually looked a little hopeful… not that Arthit was fully aware of that, too angry to even notice.

“And? And, I was going to apologise, because all my plans were ruined over the course of this week, but I feel like you don’t care!” His voice raised, but he couldn’t help it.

All that effort and Kongpob didn’t care.

Except… Kongpob actually seemed hurt by the statement. “I- “He frowned, “- I didn’t know you wanted to spend Valentines day together like that. You hate PDA.”

Arthit couldn’t deny that, but he’d spent so much time planning and worrying about it, spending over a month to make everything perfect… and it didn’t even seem to matter to Kongpob.

“You- you’ve been planning this for over a month?”

“Yes, because it’s you!” Arthit shouted, “I wanted it to be amazing and special, because it’s for you and I love you!”

And then he realised what he’d said.

As soon as he did, his anger dissipated immediately and his hands flew up to cover his mouth, despite it being too late, a light flush on his cheeks. Kongpob looked just as surprised, his jaw dropped a little.

“You… love me?” Kongpob asked softly, as if he doubted that he’d heard correctly.

Arthit turned away from him, shrugging non-committedly as Kongpob moved closer.

“You know... you didn’t need to do any of this.” The younger boy began, “It’s incredibly sweet, but… you saying that you love me is all I ever needed. I love you too P’Arthit, and I thougth you already knew that. I didn’t think we’d really be doing anything for Valentines’ Day, because every day with you is incredible.”

“Kongpob- “

Kongpob interrupted, pulling Arthit into a hug as silence fell over the corridor.

“Kongpob… do you really not want to do anything for Valentines’ Day?”

“… Can we just spend the day together?”

“Hm.” Arthit knew he was still flushing, burying his face into Kongpob’s shoulder, settling into the embrace.


	6. Kit x Ming -  Blushing

Ming seemed to have a sick fascination with making Kit blush. Kit didn’t know why, but if pressed, Ming would admit that he loved watching the pale skin turn red.

And P’Kit was so shy too. Ming knew he’d succeeded when his Kitty would curse and look away, the red on his face complimenting the green on his uniform.

“Stop it.” Kit hissed one day, as they sat by the lake, slapping Ming’s hand away from his hair.

“Stop what?” Ming forced himself to sound innocent, as Wayo and Pete giggled at them, “There was a leaf in your hair.”

Kit cursed, pushing at Ming, “No! You’re doing this on purpose!”

“Doing what on purpose?” Wayo and Pete’s giggles were getting louder, which wasn’t helping.

“You know what!” Kit sent a glare at the two Hufflepuffs, who desperately tried to contain themselves, before hissing, “Trying to make me blush.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Judging by Kit’s glare, he didn’t believe him.

~

“P’Kit!” Ming bounded over, wrapping his arms around the shorter student, peppering his face with kisses as it slowly turned red, Kit’s protests echoing throughout the Great Hall.

He didn’t speak to Ming for the rest of the day.

He had to get his own back.

~

“He doesn’t get flustered when people frown over him, he laughs at embarrassing rumours…” Kit ranted to Pha and Beam, “… when Prem imitated us, it made me blush more!”

Pha and Beam glanced at each other and frowned.

“Is he… is he doing something bad when he makes you blush?” Pha asked gently, “Like Trump did with Pete, trying to get him into trouble… or is it more like P’Arthit and P’Kongpob?”

This made Kit pause.

The two were very different.

Trump had done nothing but humiliate Pete for the first few years at Hogwarts, and no-one had been fully aware of it.

P’Kongpob had ‘pulled on P’Arthit’s pigtails’ in order to get his attention.

“Whatever.” He hissed, “I just want him to stop.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Pha and Beam had passed on the message.

This much was obvious as Ming simply took a seat next to him the following morning, not even trying to get closer.

“Sorry…” Ming eventually whispered, eyes focused on his food.

“… Sorry for what?”

“You know… kissing you in public… holding your hand in front of everyone.” Ming shrugged, clearly trying to appear nonchalant, like the pain didn’t pain him in the slightest.

“Ming- “

“- Sorry.” Ming started to gather all his books together, “I-I need to go to class.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I-I didn’t mean to hurt him like that!” Kit groaned later, slamming his head on the desk, “He won’t even sit next to me!”

“Well- “

“- Why did you have to go and tell him!” Kit then snapped, glaring up at his friends, who were looking a little guilty.

“We- we just trying to help?”

Kit just groaned in reply, “I just wanted to make him blush!” He muttered into his arms, as Pha and Beam struggled to hear him.

“Well…” Beam cleared his throat after a moment of silence, “… I have a way you can do that.”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was dinnertime in the Great Hall.

Ming was making his way to the Hufflepuff table, not wanting to sit with P’Kit… not right now.

“Ming!” Someone grabbed his arm, pulling him away from the table, and away from a stunned Wayo and Pete, prompting him to spin and see who it was.

“P’Kit, what are you doing?”

Kit had a resolute look in his eyes, which was never a good sign.

“Attention, everyone!” Kit called out, as everyone turned to look at them, “I want everyone to know…” He took a deep, grounding breath, “… that I have had a huge crush on Ming since the moment I first met him.”

“No shit!” Forth called out, as Beam hissed at him to be quiet.

“And- and- “Kit cleared his throat, “- And I want everyone to know that I love him.”

Ming knew he was starting to blush, as a giant, beaming grin appeared on his face.

“You’re- you’re blushing!”

The smile refused to budge, even as the blush deepened, rubbing the back of his neck and ducking his head a bit to try and hide it. However, before Kit could say anything else, he reached out and pulled the shorter man into a spine-tingling kiss.

Kit squeaked, hitting at Ming’s chest, and when they pulled away, Ming beamed at the pink flush on the shorter boy’s face.

“I win.”

“Damn you!”


	7. Yo x Pha (Room of Requirement Matchmaking)

The first time they stumbled upon it, they had been arguing. It was before Pha knew who he was, believing Yo to be yet another spoilt pure-blood.

Wanting some privacy, they had opened the first door they came across, only to enter something similar to a fancy café in Paris or Venice.

One table. Two chairs, both lit up by candlelight.

Instantly, the pair stopped arguing, stopping mid-sentence as they gaped at what they found in the room.

“Have you… have you seen this place before?” Wayo asked nervously, glancing around in slight awe.

“… No.” Pha glanced around, “We should get out of here.”

“You… don’t want to stay and enjoy the candlelight?”

“No. Come on.”

…………………………………………………………………………………..

They kept stumbling on the room, and every time, it seemed to get more elaborate.

A simple table and chairs transformed into a romantic scene, complete with violin music.

A small sofa that forced them to sit next to each other, getting smaller and smaller every time.

Then the room stopped being subtle.

Red roses appeared randomly.

Romantic music started playing as soon as they stepped over the thresh-hold.

Even the furniture seemed to have wooden hearts cared into them.

“When do we tell her we’re already dating?” Yo whispered one evening, as they wandered through the corridors.

“She?”

Yo pouted, “Well I’m not calling it, it.”

“Alright…. I think she’d be bored without someone to matchmake though.”

“We could throw P’Kit and Ming in.”

“… I love you.”


	8. Korn/In & Dean/Pharm - Yule Ball

“Don’t do it.” Korn hissed at the Hufflepuff, “If you take it, I’ll have to report you.”

“You won’t.” In turned to beam at him, “Besides, don’t we need a bit of luck, tonight of all nights?”

Korn couldn’t help but agree with that. Part of him couldn’t help but wish he’d never asked the Hufflepuff to the Yule ball, not with various Death-Eater sons ready to report him at a moments’ notice.

With the Professor and the rest of the other students distracted, Korn couldn’t stop In from sneaking over to the cauldron, coming back with a small vial of golden liquid. Before Korn could even think about stopping him, In took a swig of the liquid.

“I could still turn you in you know.” Korn sighed wearily.

“You could, but you won’t because you love me too much.” In stated with a grin, wriggling the vial, “Come on, you’d better have the rest. We both need luck, right?”

“Why don’t you just finish it off?”

In pouted, “I can’t Didn’t you hear what the Professor said about ‘too much of a good thing?’ About giddiness and recklessness and dangerous overconfidence?”

“Hmmm.” Korn resisted the urge to point out that that described In perfectly, taking the potion from In and downing the rest of it.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Classes were cancelled.

In won some chocolate in a Yule prize draw.

It was all going according to plan

Dressed in his dress robes, In snuck down to the Slytherin dormitories, leaning against a wall and waiting for Korn to come out.

Lots of students filed out, but none of them were Korn.

“I heard he decided not to go.” In overheard one of the students whispered, “I heard he’s worried about his Dad.”

“Why would he need to worry about his Dad?”

“You’ve heard the rumours. About him and that Hufflepuff kid.”

In pushed himself further into the shadows, but luckily (ha!) he wasn’t seen.

Korn… wasn’t coming?

Before he could even think about sneaking into the common rooms and dragging Korn out by his ear, the man in question stepped through the door, instantly spotting In standing there.

“In, I- “

“- If we’re not going to the ball, then we’re doing something.” In sighed, knowing it was pointless to try and force Korn into doing something he didn’t want to, “You promised to spend the whole night with me, remember?”

Korn frowned, “Well… what do you want to do?”

“… Let’s go flying!”

Rolling his eyes, Korn shook his head. “We could get kicked out if someone sees us.”

“But think of the excitement!” In grabbed Korn’s hands, “We drank the potion, what could go wrong? Go and get your broom, and I’ll get mine!”

For a moment, it looked as if Korn was going to say no again, only for In to pull out the perfected ‘puppy’ dog eyes and pout, which made a small smile appear on the Slytherin’s face, before he nodded in agreement.

They separated to change into warmer robes and grab their brooms, before meeting near the Astronomy tower, where they had the best chance of not being seen.

“I’m sorry.” Korn whispered, as they peered out of the window, looking out at the clear sky.

“Hmmm?”

“I’m sorry I didn’t- I’m sorry it didn’t go the way you wanted?”

“Who said it didn’t?” In beamed at him, “I still get to spend the night with you, don’t I?”

Korn stared at him for a moment, before a soft smile appeared on his face and he leaned in to kiss In, wrapping his arms around him as they party went on down below.

…………………………………………Fourty Years Later…………………………………………………..

Dean pulled Pharm back into the warm castle, pulling him closer, even as Pharm flushed and tried to push him away.

“P’Dean!”

“What?” Dean asked innocently, “You looked cold.”

Pharm pouted, as Dean nervously cleared his throat.

“So… I have to open the Yule ball.” Dean began, taking Pharm’s hands in his own, “And… I need someone to open it with.”

Pharm felt his heart quicken.

“Pharm, would you accompany me to the Yule ball?”

“I-I- “ Unable to speak, he just nodded, a nervous giggle breaking free.

Dean beamed at him, pulling the shorter boy into his arms. “Thank you.”

This time it would be perfect.


	9. Techno and Type - Quidditch Accident

Techno came back to consciousness slowly, a sharp aching pain in his head that made him fell like his skull was too small for his brain indicating that once again, he’d gotten a concussion.

He could vaguely hear voices nearby, prompting him to force his eyes open, weakly looking around. The first person he saw, was Type

Type’s worried expression cleared into a smile as Techno looked at him, one hand reaching out, which Type took eagerly, squeezing it reassuringly. “Hey.” Type whispered, “How do you feel?”

At his whispers, two more faces appeared in Techno’s eyeline. Champ and Tharn, who looked just as relieved.

Techno felt a little overwhelmed by all the attention, nodding his thanks at Tharn, who helped him drink some water from a nearby glass.

Once his throat felt a little clearer, and less rough, he decided to give speech a try. “What happened?” He asked, voice still a little hoarse.

“The other Slytherin beater took offense to you blocking the Quaffle… you know, like a Keeper.” Champ chuckled, “That then led to a Bludger to the back of the head. You went down like a brick. You’re lucky Type caught you, otherwise you’d have more to worry about than just a concussion.”

Techno blinked slowly, leaning into Type’s touch as his friend gently brushed his hair away from his face.

“Do you feel like sitting up yet?” His friend asked in concern.

The noise that came out of Techno’s mouth, could vaguely be described as a whine, which Type sighed at.

“I’ll take that as a no.” He gently patted Techno, as though silently agreeing with Techno’s decision, before brushing Techno’s hair away from his eyes, “Get some more sleep, okay?”

“And you’ll still be here?”

“Of course.”


	10. Bohn/Duen - First Meeting

Bohn couldn’t help but feel a little smug as he made his way to Quidditch practice.

He’d been feeling smug since he made it onto the Hufflepuff team for the fourth year in a row and Frong didn’t make it onto the Slytherin one.

Not even Frong’s sly comments about how the Slytherin team had higher standards could bring him down.

Head in the clouds, already thinking about how he could lord this over Frong later, it was no surprise when he completely missed the other student lying in the grass. A fifth year by the looks of him.

“Why in the hell did you choose to sleep here?!” Bohn hissed, lightly kicking the younger boy’s legs, “Hey!”

All he got in reply was a little snore.

“Sleeping so peacefully.” Bohn grumbled, “Just wait. One of Hagrid’s creatures is going to come and eat you!”

And then he spotted the blast-ended skrewt.

“Merlin’s Beard!” He moved to run, only to stop, turning back to the student, “Hey! Wake up!”

Nothing.

“Wake up! Wake up!” He was practically hovering over the younger student, lightly tapping the other boy on the cheek. Blearily, the other student opened his eyes, only to yelp at the sight of Bohn so close to his face

It was sheer luck that Bohn managed to grab his wrist before the other boy pulled out his wand to curse him… of course, he wasn’t lucky enough to dodge the fist that came flying at his face.

“HEY!” He yelped, clutching at his nose, feeling a little blood drip out, “What are you doing?!”

“Why were you leaning over me like that?!” The fifth year pulled his cloak further around him, almost like a shield, “Creep! Were you trying to- to kiss me or something?!”

“I wasn’t trying to do anything!”

“Liar!” The fifth year looked genuinely terrified at the thought, which made Bohn pause for a moment. 

And then the fifth year started to reach for his wand again.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Bohn begged, “I was saving you from the blast-ended skrewt! That’s why I was trying to wake you up!”

“A blast-ended skrewt?!” The fifth year looked incredulous, “What skrewt?! I’ve never seen a skrewt around here before, and I sleep around here all the time!”

“Then what’s that?!” Bohn pointed at the skrewt that was a little closer now, prompting the younger man to spin around.

“MERLIN’S BEARD!” The fifth year yelped, pushing himself to his feet and making a run for it, Bohn following on close behind.

Once they were far enough away, they both came to a stop.

“I-I’m sorry for hitting you.” The fifth year wiped the sweat away from his forehead, nervously glancing over at Bohn, only for his eyes to widen, “You’re bleeding!”

Bohn gently brushed a finger under his nose, wincing at the blood on his finger. “Why hasn’t it stopped by now?”

The fifth year winced, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a hanky, moving to wipe away the blood, only for his hand to be batted away.

“What are you doing?”

“Helping you wipe away the blood before it drips onto your uniform!”

With Bohn’s hand gently holding his wrist, the fifth year gently started to wipe away the blood.

He had… gorgeous brown eyes and Bohn was not ashamed to admit that.

The fifth year noticed his gaze, cheeks flushing slightly as he shoved the hanky into Bohn’s hands. “You can do it yourself now.” He muttered, “It should stop bleeding soon.”

“…. You should take me to the Healer’s wing. Just to be sure.”

“What?!” The fifth year yelped, “Why? You had a minor nosebleed and you want me to take you to the Healers’ Wing? You’re crazy!”

“You hurt me! You need to take responsibility!” Bohn then groaned, acting like his nose was really starting to hurt, “Ow, ow, ow! It’s still bleeding!”

The fifth year looked very unimpressed.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

There had been a serious potion explosion earlier in the day, so Bohn and the fifth year were directed to an empty chair as Madam Pomfrey struggled to maintain control of the chaos, stating that a seventh year would be along to help soon.

“… What’s your name?” Bohn asked suddenly, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you around before.”

“So? Why do you want to know?”

Bohn stared at him for a few moments, before a sly smile appeared on his face. “Fine… I’ll call you… Little crock.”

“Little cr- “The fifth year straightened up, “Are you calling me a cockroach?!”

“It’s a compliment! Smooth skin like a cockroach.”

The fifth year looked ready to curse him as Bohn’s smirk only deepened.

“If you don’t tell me your name, I’ll just have to keep calling you little crock.”

“Lizard Boy!” 

Bohn stopped his teasing in shock, eyes widening at the fifth’s year blurted insult. “W-what?”

“L-Lizard boy!”

“… Little Crock!”

“Lizard boy!”

“Little Crock!”

“Duen?”

The pair stopped at the new voice, both turning to see a confused seventh year Ravenclaw standing there, the older student looking a little confused.

The fifth year…Duen visibly glanced, glancing over at Bohn, who smirked.

He now had the advantage.

“Thara!” Duen slowly got to his feet, “I didn’t know you were helping today.”

Thara nodded, gesturing at Madam Pomfrey, who was still looking rather frantic. “After the incident, Madam Pomfrey asked me to come in and help.”

Duen nodded in understanding, only to groan as Bohn chuckled beside him.

“So… Duen is it?” He whispered, but before he could say anything else, Thara spoke up again.

“You look familiar…” Thara frowned at Bohn for a moment, before his eyes lit up in recognition, “… Oh! Bohn right?”

This time is was Duen’s turn to smirk, as Thara continued.

“Yeah, Frong talks about you.”

It was then that Bohn realised where he’d heard the name Thara before.

“Oh…” He nodded, “You’re Frong’s friend.”

A strange look flashed over Thara’s face, almost like disappointment, but it was gone before Bohn could really focus on it.

“Yes… friends.” Thara glanced between them both, “I didn’t know you two were friends though.”

“Not really.” Bohn shrugged, “He freaked out and pu- MMPH!” 

Duen’s hand slapped over his mouth before he could finish the sentence.

“He tripped over his shadow!” Duen piped up, “I felt sorry for him, so I brought him here.”

Thara seemed confused, “So… you’re not friends?”

“Me and him?” Duen glanced back at Bohn, before turning back and shaking his head, “No way.”

Bohn wasn’t sure why he was so offended by Duen’s tone… or his words.

“It’s not that strange.” Thara chuckled, “A sixth year being friends with a fifth year.”

Duen didn’t say a word, watching as Thara quickly examined Bohn.

“It doesn’t look like it needs anything serious.” He eventually decided, “I’ll give you some pain-relief potion, but it’s stopped bleeding and shows no signs of swelling up.” He smiled warmly, “I think you’ll live.”

Bohn nodded, pretending not to hear Duen mutter “If he’s lucky” behind him.

Cute.


	11. Forth/Beam - Dancing

Beam was staring at the stars dotted in the sky.

“P’Beam?”

The Hufflepuff flinched, turning to see Forth staring at him in concern.

“Are you okay? It’s past curfew.”

“So, what are you doing out?”

Forth winked, “I’m a rebel.” He took a seat next to Beam, a look of concern on his face, “P’Beam… why are you out here?”

Beam sighed, hugging his legs close to his chest, “I can’t sleep.”

Forth remained silent, waiting for Beam to elaborate. When the silence stretched on for too long, Forth gently spoke up again, “Is it… because I asked you to be my partner for the Yule ball.”

Eyes widening, Beam turned away to hide his bright red cheeks, “No… I’m glad you asked me.” He muttered.

“Then why are you- “

“- we’re both male!”

“And?” Forth raised an eyebrow, “Nobody thinks any different of us? There are lots of homosexual couples in this school…. What are you really worried about?”

Beam bit his lower lips.

“You… should have chosen someone you actually liked. Like Yo or something.”

Yo?

What did Yo have to do with any of this?

Silently, Forth moved to kneel in front of Beam, encouraging him to look him in the eyes, before kissing him gently on the mouth. It was a chaste kiss, and Beam found himself wanting more, even as Forth smirked at him.

“I don’t kiss people I don’t like…” Forth whispered, “… I like you and only you.”

He then pulled Beam into another kiss, this one involving tongue, pulling away after a few minutes.

“I like you.” Forth whispered, noticing how Beam didn’t seem reassured, “Now, what else is wrong?”

Beam pursed his lips, clearly debating not telling Forth, only to sigh wearily.

“I… don’t know how to dance.” He whispered, “I’ll just embarrass us.”

Forth was quick to pull the Hufflepuff into his arms, lifting him to his feet as he started to sway from side to side.

“Don’t worry, we can just dance like this. No complicated foot movements.”

“We can’t just dance like this.” Beam returned the gentle hold, “We’ll get in the way.”

“Who cares.” Forth did alter his position slightly, so that he was leading Beam in a traditional dance, “Just follow my steps.”

Beam chose not to comment that he was technically in the ‘female’ role… he was inexperienced at this, it was only natural.

“One, two, three. One, two, three.” Forth whispered.

A few steps in, Beam slowly started to get used to the rhythm, getting the basics down, not even stepping on Forth’s foot once.

“And you were worried.” Forth teased, bringing one of Beam’s hands up to his mouth, placing a light kiss over each of the fingers.

Beam’s cheeks flamed a bright red.

He couldn’t believe he’d gotten this lucky.

“We are going to rule the dancefloor!” Forth whooped triumphantly, “Forget the champions. All eyes are going to be on us!”

“God, I hope not.”


End file.
